


Good Enough

by MagicalStardust



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: A lot of the other characters are mentioned, F/M, I promised I'd put it on ao3, I took a long time doing it (sorry), This was written as a prompt on tumblr ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStardust/pseuds/MagicalStardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Mattie reflect on never being good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> If you have problems reading about suicide it would be inadvisable to read this.
> 
> That being said, if you're reading this, I hope you enjoy!

She wasn’t good enough.

She would _never_ be good enough.

How could she possibly hope to beat a synth at anything. What would take her 10 years to learn would take them ten seconds.

So she’d accepted it. Stopped trying. No matter what her parents tried to convince her into believing she couldn’t stand her hard work to be for nothing. It would be worse to try and to be nothing than to never try at all. At least now becoming nothing would be her choice.

And it remained her choice, until a young man with haunted blue eyes told Mattie she wasn’t stupid, and she helped the synths, she actually managed to save them!

Maybe she could be something after all…

 

 

He’d known all along that he wasn’t good enough.

His father had never cared for him, preferring his research over his only child. Of course Leo had been more useful once his brain was digital, he was actually able to use Leo in his research then. As a child he had wondered why creating robots who could think sort of like humans was more important than him. A boy who was already conscious.

Then his father killed himself, like his mother.

So he must have failed at something there.

He wasn’t good enough for his mother either. Not only had she tried to kill herself she evidently thought him to be so worthless that she had tried to kill him too. Maybe he had deserved to die. If he’d have been a better son he would have been able to make her happy.

But then came the people he’d let down the most. He’d tried, he’d tried so damn hard to keep them safe. But Mia was taken, memory wiped, he’d left Niska at a brothel, to be fucked by any man who desired her, whether she desired them was irrelevant, and Fred, Fred had been experimented on.

He should have been able to protect Max, Maxie at the very least should have been okay. But then he’d thrown himself in a river to save Leo, stupid worthless Leo who wasn’t good enough to protect him. Maxie, with his kindness, his bright eyes and his hope, was better than him.

Then Mattie, the wonderfully clever girl with self esteem issues that nearly rivaled his own, had smiled at him, looked at him as if he meant something and practically forced him to shower.

Maybe, maybe if he meant something to her he could be good enough.

 

 

Maybe they could be good enough for each other.


End file.
